


Good Omens

by JenfysNest



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Ben as a pretend Anglophile, Competition as Foreplay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Halloween, It's crisps not chips, Maybe bickering counts as flirting, Reylo - Freeform, Sexual Tension, Smut, Someone's got jokes, These two really love decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/pseuds/JenfysNest
Summary: It's Rey's favorite time of the year and she's moving into the new place she'll call home. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing except one of her new neighbors - Ben Solo. He's snarky, cocky and built like a brick house.When the opportunity to best him presents itself in the form of a Halloween Decorating contest, Rey makes it her mission to shut the insufferable Ben Solo down. There's a slight hitch in that plan when Ben suddenly starts becoming a lot less insufferable.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [elemie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).



> The prompt was Halloween, so I took a stab at my favorite trope - enemies to lovers. This is light-hearted fluffery. I sprinkled in a fair amount of Star Wars references for the eagle-eyed SW nerds. This also ended up way longer AND smuttier than I intended. Sorry not sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Dedicated to my favorite ladies. Marblo lives!
> 
> Btw, I don't have an actual beta, I just have a sweet husband who searches for typos through distracting smut. Please forgive any errors.

It was a perfect autumn morning when Rey moved in. The sky was completely clear of clouds, the air biting and crisp and the rustling leaves on the trees were a kaleidoscope of rich colors whenever the wind blew. This was her favorite time of the year and the joy she felt today, soaking in the feeling of the nature around her, was only outmatched by the joy she felt when she started carrying the last box of her things toward her new apartment. That happy feeling was somewhat short-lived, however, because as she was carrying the box, _he_ turned the corner and crashed right into her. She was reeling from the impact and struggling to keep a grip on the box, when he yelled his first words at her.

“Dammit. How about you watch where you’re going!” 

Rey quickly shot her eyes around the side of the box, ready to shoot daggers at the person that dared yell at her like that, when he lifted his eyes from his phone and she saw all of him. He was tall, with perfectly coiffed hair, and muscles that were threatening to bust a seam in the cable knit sweater he was wearing.  _ God, why’d he have to be hot? _   “I’m the short person carrying the giant box, you arse. You’re plenty tall and you’ve got two eyes. How about you get your head out of your phone and be mindful of others?”

Her reaction obviously caught him off guard. His eyebrows raised slightly and his mouth tensed before he said, “Wow, you’ve got quite the mouth on you, lady.” 

“Thanks,” Rey said with narrowed eyes and a scowl as she moved around him and continued walking toward her apartment. 

Her good mood slightly dampened, she replayed the interaction the entire way to her door. Once inside she set down the box, took a deep breath and centered herself.  _ Don’t let it ruin your big day, Rey _ . 

Rey had never lived in a place she could call her own. Maz called in a favor with an old friend the very same night Rey came into the antique shop for her shift and told her Finn and Rose were going to move in together. Maz’s friend was a property manager at a nearby community and he was able to get her into a place that had a lengthy waitlist. He pulled some strings and Rey would get the next available unit. It was a break, and in a life so seldom touched by them, she felt favored for once.

Rey rifled through the boxes in her kitchen looking for the one with her kettle. She made herself a cup of tea and headed out onto her patio. The layout at Bright Tree Village was designed with a sense of community in mind. It was open air hallways and all four buildings had their backs facing a huge grassy courtyard. It meant your time outside would tie you to others who were enjoying the fresh air. Rey saw several people outside reading. There was a boisterous little boy blowing bubbles from the second floor balcony while his mother drank a probably much deserved glass of wine. She couldn’t help the smile that flew onto her face, unbidden, when she also saw there were quite a few people decorating their balconies and patios for Halloween. 

Rey loved Halloween. She loved the idea of creating a costume and getting to be someone other than _ just Rey _ for one night. In the old apartment building she lived in with Finn, no one really got into the Halloween spirit. There was no decorating and the kids went out into well established neighborhoods in the area to go trick-or-treating. She was excited to see there was a definite Halloween vibe around Bright Tree. She finished her tea while breathing in the evening air. Someone had their fireplace going. After her final, lukewarm sip, she went back inside to start unpacking and setting up  _ her _ place.

The next morning, Rey opened her eyes and it took a second for her brain to catch her with her surroundings. A smile crept to her face as she stretched the muscles she had put to good use the night before situating her furniture and unpacking her boxes. Rey got ready and headed out to the management office to introduce herself to Maz’s old friend and to thank him for his kindness.

When she got to the office, she saw there was gorgeous pumpkin-adorned wreath on the door and a bell in the shape of a witch’s hat on the handle. She made a note to head to the store for some Halloween decor for her door too. Before she had even opened the door completely, she heard someone coming from the back. 

“Hello, what have we here? I’m Lando Calrissian, administrator of this community,” he said with the smoothness of a matinee screen idol. “I know all my residents, so I’m going to hazard a guess and say, you must be the lovely Rey Johnson.”

Rey nods and he takes her hand in a warm handshake. “I just wanted to stop by and thank you so much for working some magic to get me into Bright Tree. I already love it. The grounds are beautiful and the atmosphere is so festive.

“Listen, Rey, Maz has told me a lot about you. I’ve known Maz a long time and I trust her judgment, unquestionably. She only has great things to say about you, young lady. She said that shop hasn’t ever seen a harder worker. She also said you’ve got a great attitude. That is exactly the kind of person I want as a resident at Bright Tree Village, so I hope we give you as much living here as I’m sure we’re going to get having you as a neighbor.”

The words fill Rey’s heart. She doesn’t think she could have a better introduction to this new place she calls home until she hears the next words out of his mouth.

“So, you said you like the festive atmosphere around here? I guess that means you’ll be participating in the Halloween decorating contest, right?”

Rey’s brain short circuits for a minute. “I’m sorry, there’s a Halloween decorating contest??”

“Oh, yes. It’s an annual tradition here at Bright Tree. There’s even a trophy designed by yours truly. Residents who want to participate decorate their balconies or patios for Halloween. The decorations are judged and the winner is announced at the big Halloween party in the courtyard.” 

“There’s a party too?!” Rey practically screamed.

“Absolutely, kid. Some of the older residents judge the outdoor spaces while we have a huge shindig in the courtyard for all the residents. I consider myself of connoisseur of all things party related and I can attest that our little affair is quite the good time. I will warn you, we take holiday festivities seriously around here, so the competition is fierce. Hey, who knows? Maybe if you participate, you can finally wrest that trophy back from Solo. That boy has won three years in a row. Having some new blood might shake things up around here.”

“Well, I’ll definitely be participating, Mr. Calrissian!”

“Mr. Calrissian is my father. I’m just Lando. Oh, before I forget, dear - let me give you your mailbox key. There’s some flyers posted with all the necessary details about the contest and the party out at the community mailbox.”

Rey grabs the key and he walks her to the door.

“Don’t be a stranger, Rey. Drop on by to visit me anytime.”

“Sure thing, Mr. Calris - I mean Lando.”

He gives her that gleaming white smile and ushers her out the door. 

Rey goes straight to the mailbox to get some more details about the contest and party. Now that Lando’s mentioned it, it’s all she can think about. She starts thinking about a plan of attack on the walk there. She gets to the mailbox and sees the flyers. She grabs one and is looking it over when she hears a voice come from behind her.

“Hey, English,” he says.

She doesn’t bother to turn to look. She knows exactly who that voice belongs to. She steels herself before she says, “No.”

“No, what, English?”

“No, you don’t get to give me a nickname. Nicknames are for friends. They’re not for wankers who yell at me for their mistakes,” she says as she turns her head to look at him. Rey realizes instantly that she probably should have kept her eyes on the flyer. The way the sun is shining gives her her first good look at his eyes and they are the shade of tea that has the perfect amount of milk in it. He’s wearing another one of those tight sweaters and she stops her eyes before they travel any further down, because she’ll be damned if she’s checking this guy out right now. 

“Suit yourself,  _ ma’am _ ,” he says with a condescension she surmises comes entirely natural to him. “I see you’re looking at the contest info. I know you’re new around here, and since you’ve made it clear we aren’t friends, instead of friendly, I guess I’m giving you some “wanker-y” words of advice when I tell you to not bother entering.”

“Excuse me? Why on Earth wouldn’t I enter? Lando said it was open to all residents.”

“Well, it is. The problem for you is you’ve got no shot of winning. I don’t see the point in spending the time and energy to participate in the contest if you’re going just going to get blown out of the water,” he says.

“Seems to me you aren’t just ragey, you’re also condescending  _ and  _ presumptuous. Lando said maybe some new blood could beat this Solo character who keeps winning.”

He leans against the mailbox in front on Rey and asks, “So, what exactly did Lando tell you about Solo?”

“He said he’s won for the last three years in a row, but maybe I could get that trophy out of his hands.”

The man squints his eyes at Rey and chuckles. “I don’t think it’s going to happen for you,  _ ma’am _ .”

“I guess we’ll see, won’t we?” Rey turns and starts walking back towards her apartment. 

“Hey,” he calls from behind her. 

“What?” She asks without turning, while continuing her pace.

She can hear him jogging up behind her. He runs a little ahead and turns around to face her while she walks. “What’s your name?”

“Why?”

“Because, I don’t necessarily feel like calling you  _ ma’am _ every time we run into each other. And since it’s pretty close quarters here at Bright Tree, my guess is we’ll run into each other quite a bit. I’m also guessing you’ll be some new competition and I’d be remiss if I didn’t do my homework,” he says with a smirk.

Rey finally slows her pace as she comes to her door. “It’s Rey.”

“Rey. Well, hopefully next time we see each other it’ll involve less yelling and less use of the words arse and wanker.”

“That depends entirely on you.”

Rey unlocks her door as he starts down the walkway. Before she shuts her door, she realizes something and peeks her head out into the hall. “Hey,” she calls. 

He looks over his shoulder put keeps walking. “Yes, Rey?

“What’s your name?”

“Ben. Ben Solo,” he calls back right before he turns the corner.

Rey heads back into her apartment and shuts the door. “Solo?” _Dammit._


	2. 1138

So, this contest had sincerely started as a fun festive thing to show her Halloween spirit. After her conversation with Ben at the mailbox, she readily admits to herself it’s turned into something that is piquing her typically latent competitive nature. She just wants to win to wipe that smug smirk off his pretty little face.

It’s a week later and Rey has already done some reconnaissance around the community to get an idea of the typical display. She has her plan of attack completely sorted out. Since there is still three weeks until Halloween, first thing she will do is plan her display with meticulous detail. She’ll wait until a couple days before Halloween to set some of her display up, but she’ll wait until Halloween day to pull her vision together completely. She’s aiming for both the element of surprise as well as a bit of covertness to keep other contestants,  _ especially him _ , from being able to change their displays in an attempt to upstage her. She took a look around the neighborhood and still hadn’t come across anything that screamed “trophy worthy” so she knows he hasn’t put his up either.

She’s also keenly aware that she’s at a serious disadvantage in this situation. Ben knows where she lives. He can come and check out any progress she’s made. She reasons she has to even the playing field a bit, and in order to do that, she’ll have to find out where his apartment is, so she can keep on eye on what he’s doing too. 

She throws on a sweater and a pair of boots and heads down for a friendly, and maybe somewhat nosy, conversation with Lando.

She’s just done opening the door of the office, when like clockwork Lando comes strolling out of the back room looking like a million bucks. It actually made Rey blanch when she thought about how she must look to him with her frayed jeans, messy bun and oversized sweater. 

“Rey, dear, what can I do you for?”

“So, I hope you don’t think I’m crazy, but I ran into Ben Solo last week and…” 

Just as Rey is going to continue her sentence, she’s cut off by the sound of the bell on the door jingling and the feeling of the cool breeze against her neck when the door opens behind her. Before she has a chance to turn around Lando says “Well, speak of the devil. Ben come on in.”

She can feel the heat radiating from his body as he settles in right behind her and the mortification she feels at this moment causes the perfect mental image of the earth opening up and swallowing her whole, to flash in her mind.

“Speak of the devil, eh?” She feels him lean a little closer to her. His head is near her right ear when he turns to look at her, smirks and asks “Was the lovely Miss Rey telling stories on me?”

“No stories. At least not yet,” Lando says as he looks at Rey like he’s waiting for her to complete the thought that was interrupted by Ben walking in. That obviously isn’t going to happen. 

She shakes her head and says, “Nevermind. It was nothing.”

Lando looks at Ben and then back at Rey. “Wait. Are there stories to tell?” he asked with eyes slightly narrowing at Ben. “Has this scoundrel been giving you trouble already? He’s been warned about causing any more problems around here.” Lando then looks at Ben with the most serious look Rey has ever seen him wear and says, “You know you’re on a short leash after the problems we had with 421. Don’t make me regret giving you another chance.”

Rey instantly senses the shift in the air in the room. She feels like an intruder on a private moment. When she looks up at Ben and sees his smirk quickly fade and catches the strange sadness in his eyes, she feels compelled to say something completely insane. “Actually, Ben was so helpful on my first day moving in, that I was coming in to find out where he lived so I could send him a thank you note.”  _ What the hell are you doing, Rey? _

She can feel and hear Ben’s head turn so fast to look at her and she just turns and smiles at him, maintaining the illusion for Lando. 

“Is that right, Ben?” Lando has his eyes trained on Ben. 

“Uh, yeah. She was carrying this giant box and some jackass ran into her. I just helped her carry the box to her door.”

“Well, I’m glad to hear it,” Lando says. “So, I guess since you’re here, Rey can get what she needs from you. And what were you here for, Ben? Did you need something?”

“It’s the sink,” Ben starts.

“Hey, I’m going to go ahead and head out. I’ll let you guys talk. I can get your info later, Ben.” Rey starts to head toward the door. She needs to get out of there. Between the uncomfortable conversation she was privy to, her feeling it necessary to lie to Lando and the proximity of Ben’s body to hers, it’s all a little too much at the moment.

“Actually, Lando, don’t worry about it. It’s just the bathroom sink, I’ll come back later to explain.” Ben walks several paces quickly in order to catch up to Rey and follow her out the door. 

He keeps pace with her as she walks so fast she’s practically jogging to her apartment. “Rey. I know you didn’t go in there because you think I’m such a great guy, so why were you really in there?”

“I did want your address. I didn’t think it was right that you knew where I lived, but I had no idea where you did.”

“Why do you want to know where I live, Rey?” He’s got a mischievous grin on his face.

That grin just serves to make her blood boil. She stops walking and turns to face him. “Oh, come off it, Solo. You’re my competition. I wanted to spy on you.”

His grin grows even wider. “Is that the only reason you wanted to know where I live?”

She stares at him incredulously. “Of course! What other reason could there be?” He brings his face closer to hers and says, “I don’t know. Maybe you like me or something.”

“Are you serious? You’re a horse’s arse, Solo. What on Earth could make you think that I want to do anything other than throttle you? All we ever do is snipe at each other.”

“Trust me when I say that constantly sniping at each other can be quite the moodsetter - just ask my parents. They’ve built an entire marriage around it. Anyway, I’d say you covering for me with Lando made me think maybe you don’t hate me as much as you make out.”

Rey doesn’t have much to dispute that argument. She has no idea what came over her, but when she saw the sadness in his face, she felt the need to protect him. She can’t tell him that, though, so she comes up with the best story she can think of. “I just wanted to make sure you don’t get kicked out of here before I can thoroughly whip you.”

“Well, that actually sounds like it might be a good time.”

“Oh my God! You’re impossible!” Rey screams and starts back walking at a quick pace toward her apartment. 

He just smiles, shrugs and follows closely.

When she gets to the door and goes to unlock it, he puts his hand over the keyhole. She looks at him ready to tell him off, but the look on his face is altogether different than any he’s given her before. It’s earnest. She’s frozen. “Listen, Rey, I really do want to thank you for what you said to Lando. You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s fine,” Rey says suddenly looking down. The look in his eyes is too intense and she’s unprepared to deal with it right now.

“I also wanted to say that I wish what I told Lando happened on that first day was true. I wish I had helped you with your box to the door. I was a jackass. You were right.” 

“Ben, I said it’s fine.”

He takes a step back and moves his hand from in front of the keyhole. “Well, I just wanted to say it.”

She unlocks her door and steps inside. She’s just about to close it when he stops it with his hand. She lets out a sigh and he just smiles. “I’m in apartment 1138, Rey.” 


	3. Recon

Rey has made some excuse to walk past his apartment everyday this week. She tells herself she just wants to see if he’s put any decorations up. That’s it. So far this week there’s been no Ben and no decorations. She’s walking by again, when she hears the patio door open. “Well, if it isn’t my own personal Rey of sunshine.”

“Ha ha. Real funny, Solo.”

“You spying on me already? It’s kind of early isn’t it? You didn’t honestly think I’d decorate now and give up my game plan, did you? I absolutely excel at keeping my cards close to my vest. It’s in the Solo blood.”

“Well, I guess we’ll both be pretty busy come Halloween.”

“We certainly will. So, if you’re done with your recon, why don’t you join me for a beer?” He tips the bottle in his hand in her direction. 

“I don’t think so, Solo.”

“Listen, Rey, you can still  _ whip me _ in this contest, but we don’t have to be so damn antagonistic about it. You know, you’re the one who said whether our future interactions had less insults in them, depended on me. So, consider this beer an olive branch of sorts. No funny business. Just instead of wanting to kill each other, we can have a more friendly competition.” He gives her a genuine smile instead of one of his patented infuriating smirks.

“Fine. Just one though. I’ve got some errands to run.” She steps onto the patio and he heads inside to grab her a beer. She takes a seat at his patio table. He comes out with a cold, open beer and a bowl of crisps. “So, how about we start over, Rey?” He offers his hand to shake as he’s sitting down across from her. “My name is Ben Solo and I’m really not that bad of a guy,” he says with a chuckle. “I am really sorry about that mess with the box. My fault. I was in the middle of a not so fun text exchange and I wasn’t watching where I was going. I was pissy already and I took it out on you. Shouldn’t have done that.”

“Listen, it really isn’t that big of a deal. I think I just was taken off guard. Do you have any idea how infuriating your snarkiness can be? I try to be calm, but you make it difficult sometimes.”

“I do. I really do. You could be a little nicer though.” He leans in. “Come on, admit it. Sometimes you think I’m all right.”

“Occasionally, maybe… when you aren’t acting like a scoundrel,” Rey said, remembering Lando’s word in the office.

“A scoundrel? You’ve been spending too much time with Calrissian,” he said smiling. ‘You ever think maybe I do it to you _ because _ I manage to get such a rise out of you.”

“Sounds a little sadistic, Solo,” she looks at him while taking a long sip.

“Nah. Not sadistic. Pathetic is more like it.” He looks away and quickly changes the subject before she can bring up his comment. “So, Rey, aside from your obvious bloodthirsty desire to crush your enemies, why the fascination with Halloween?” He’s smiling one of his genuine smiles.

“I guess I’ve always liked the fact that on Halloween I can be whoever I want to be. It’s fun to play as someone else for a night. Plus, I enjoy the creativity of all of it. I do that kind of creative stuff for work, but it’s nice to bring that part of work home instead of the angry customer stories.”

“What do you do?”

“You know those people you see picking up the old furniture people toss on the side of the road? That’s me. I refurbish the stuff people don’t see value in any more. They throw it away and I take it all back to the shop and fix it up, make it pretty and give it another chance to be of use or to make someone else happy.”

“Rey, the scavenger and fixer of broken things.” 

She smiles. “If that’s some kind of superhero name, it’s a little long.”

“Do you enjoy what you do?”

“Absolutely. I like working with my hands and it makes me happy to see a piece someone thought was garbage get taken home by a new family to treasure.”

“How about you? You’ve got to love Halloween too, if you’re this passionate about the decorating.” She finishes the last sip of beer and grabs a few crisps.

“Hey, I’m grabbing myself another one real quick. You want one?” 

She knows she said just one and she really should be heading to the grocery store, but she wants to finish the conversation. “Sure. I’ll take another.” Rey could be mistaken, but she swears there’s a look of relief on his face. He heads inside for the beers and she snacks on the crisps he set out.

He comes back out with the beers and sets hers down on the table. “So, where were we?” 

“You were just about to tell me why you love Halloween enough to trounce everyone at a decorating contest for three years running.”

“Ahh, well, I’ve loved all the big holidays since I was a kid. When I was younger my parents were always busy and never really home, so the holidays were the only time they were guaranteed to be around. Because of that, all my best memories were always of the holidays. It was the only time I really felt connected to my family when I was young.”

“Oh, I see.” Rey wasn’t expecting and isn’t quite prepared for such an honest admission. She’s not sure how to balance on this tightrope of intimacy he just created. She could commiserate and share the story of her childhood, but she’s scared to bring the tenor of the conversation even lower.

He must sense her overthinking because he apologizes. “Shit, Rey, I’m sorry. We’re having a nice conversation and I bring it down. Let’s just forget I said anything.”

The resignation and regret on his face spur her on. “No, it’s fine. I get it. I didn’t have a family. I grew up in the foster care system. So, I understand not having your parents around. It makes perfect sense to love the holidays because those are where the best memories with them lie.”

“I’m sorry, Rey. I didn’t know.”

“Well, how could you? This is the first conversation we’ve had without screaming obscenities at each other.” She gives him a smile hoping to somewhat lighten the mood and direct the topic of conversation elsewhere. 

He smiles back. “You know, technically you’re the only one who’s screamed obscenities. Actually, I’ve really been meaning to discuss that with you, Rey. You have quite the foul mouth. Bright Tree Village is a family-friendly community. There are tiny ears everywhere. I think it would be good for everyone if you really were nicer to me.”

“Oh, bugger off. Are you really trying to use kids as a human shield.” 

“I thought we already established I’m a scoundrel. I’m not above anything, Rey.”

She laughs. “Well, my beer is done and I’ve really got to head to the grocery store.” 

He grabs her empty bottle as she stands. “Ben, before I go, I’ve got to know where you got the Tyrrell’s crisps. I haven’t had them in years. They’re not easy to get in the states.”

“There’s a specialty import market near Dex’s Diner on Outrider Road. They sell all that weird stuff you folks are into,” he says reverting back to his smirk.

“Well, that was thoughtful Ben. I really do appreciate it.” She steps off the patio and onto the sidewalk.  “Anyway, I better be going. I guess I’ll see you on my next reconnaissance mission. Bye, Ben.”

“See you soon, Rey.”


	4. The Invitation

She’s sitting at home a couple nights later watching Young Frankenstein, when there’s a knock at the door. She looks through the peephole and it’s Ben. She opens the door. “Hey, Ben. What’s up?”

“Have you seen Hux’s display?”

“What? Whose Hux?”

“He’s the pasty asshole in apartment 421. Now, I know it’s not the whole thing because he’s not that stupid, but it’s good. It’s really good.”

He’s still standing outside and the heat is steadily escaping her apartment. “Ben, come inside. It’s cold out there.”

“Sorry, if I’m interrupting something” he says.

“No, it’s fine. Just watching a movie. Have a seat. So whose this Hux guy?”

“Ah, Young Frankenstein. Classic,” he says.

He takes a seat on her couch. “Anyway, you know how Lando said I had some trouble with residents before? That was Hux. He’s always been an all around awful piece of work, but when I beat him again in the contest last year, he freaking lost it. There’s competitive and then there’s Hux. He started seeking out any stupid community rule violation he could find on me. He kept going to Lando and complaining. It was ridiculous. Well, when Lando told me what he was doing, I went to go ask Hux what his problem was. I swear I didn’t do anything - no screaming, didn’t touch him, didn’t even give him any of the ol’ Solo snark. He lied to Lando and told him I threatened him. His dad is some big shot at that sleazy First Order law firm that runs all those commercials on the TV. Lando got onto me to make the issue go away, so I’ve stayed clear. Well, it’s getting close to contest time so I walked around to check. His display is good. Want to come see?”

“Uh, sure. Give me a minute to get something warmer on. There’s water and beer in the fridge if you want something.”

Rey heads in the room to throw on some jeans and a sweater. She tying her boots when she sees him head into the kitchen. She walks out and meets him in there.

“You want one?” He offers to grab a bottle of water for her too.

“No, thanks. I’m ready when you are.”

“Who’s this guy?” He asks, pointing at a picture of Finn kissing her cheek.

“He’s my friend. He used to be my roommate, but he moved in with his girlfriend and that is why you now get the pleasure of my company,” she says with a curtsy and a smile. 

She knows exactly why he asked, but she’s feeling a little bold. “Why did you ask? Were you jealous?” It’s obviously the perfect question, because he promptly chokes on the sip of water he just took. She can’t help but laugh.

“Jealous? Me?” He walks toward her and closes the distance between them. Rey suddenly isn’t laughing anymore. He leans into her space, places a hand on her hip and brushes his cheek ever so slightly against her own when he whispers in her ear, “Do you want me to be?”

There’s a shudder that travels straight through Rey’s entire body. Her focus is lost for a few seconds while her body tries to recover from the onslaught it suffered as a result of six simple words. She swallows hard and opens her eyes when she feels him pulling himself back up to stand in front of her. The look in his eyes combined with the words he just spoke, make her press her thighs together. She’s in big trouble and she knows it. It takes everything in her power to take a step back. 

She doesn’t answer. “Whatever, Solo. Let’s go.”

She grabs the keys and they head into the cold night. Ben takes her around to where Hux has set up his display. Ben was right. It’s good. But, the whole thing seems a little macabre to her. “I don’t know what usually wins this thing, but just comparing it to others I’ve seen, isn’t it a little too “quoth the raven ‘nevermore’” for Bright Tree?”

“You’ve got a point. It is a little dark, but I don’t know who’s judging this year and maybe they’re into the goth vibe.” 

She’s standing next to him when a gust of wind blows and she shivers against it. Next thing she knows, he’s got his arm around her shoulders. She really should step away. Stepping away would keep things simple. But, while standing there under the warmth of his arm, she can’t bring herself to move. In this moment, there’s a force pulling them together. “Ben.” She startles him and he reflexively takes his arm from around her. She instantly misses it.

“Sorry,” he whispers.

“No, it’s fine. It’s cold. It felt nice.”

He looks down at her and puts his arm back around her shoulders as she steadies her eyes back on Hux’s display. “Ben, I think we should just decorate however makes us happy and we’ll see where it goes from there. I just have a feeling that as good as his display is, it isn’t really something the folks around here will be into. I don’t think we have anything to worry about… except each other.”

He looks down at her and smiles.

“You’re still going down, Solo.” 

He walks her back to her door. As he pulls his arm from around her shoulders, she reaches in her pocket and pulls out her key. She’s unlocking the door when he leans up against the wall outside her apartment and faces her. “I notice you didn’t answer my question, Rey.”

She focuses solely on the keyhole - avoiding what she knows she’ll see in his eyes and, thus, avoiding how she knows her body will react to it.

“Goodnight, Ben.”

“Fair enough. Goodnight, Rey”

He takes just a few steps and before she’s able to close her door he says, “Hey, how about as an apology for making you come out in the cold in the middle of the night, you come over on Friday night for a couple beers. I’ll even have those weird chips you like so much.”

“Well, they’re crisps and I’m off work at five on Friday. I could be there around 5:30ish. Would that work for you?”

“Absolutely. I’ll see you Friday.” 

…

“And sweet dreams, Rey.”


	5. Best Behavior

It’s a little after five o’clock, the sun is still shining and somehow, it’s absolutely freezing outside. She gets to Ben’s place and sees he isn’t perched on his patio. Too cold for that, obviously. She knocks at the door just as a particularly cold breeze rolls through and sets her teeth to chattering. He opens the door and blessed warmth is already defrosting her frozen nose. “Come in.”

“Thanks. Sorry, I’m early. What the hell is up with the weather? My god, it’s cold out there.” As soon as she’s done with her sentence, her nose picks up the smell of something heavenly. “Fuck, Ben. What are you cooking? It smells like everything good in life, in here.”

“Well, first, watch the language. Think about the children, Rey.”

She laughs. ‘We’re behind closed doors, you can’t deny me a couple fucks here and there.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, she realizes how his brain is going to process that statement. “Don’t even think about it, Solo.”

“What?” He says with a smile. “I would never dream of denying you any fucks, Rey. You can have as many as you want.”

“You know, a better man would have left the low hanging fruit alone,” she says while he’s hanging her coat.

“I’m am obviously not a better man. There is no way I wasn’t putting my grubby little hands all over that one.”

“Seriously though, what’s in the oven? I was under the impression I was coming here for beer and crisps, not whatever it is that is currently making sweet, sweet love to my nose.”

“I knew you were coming here straight from work, so I thought I’d offer a little more than chips in case you were hungry.” He hands her a beer and opens the oven so she can take a peek at what’s cooking inside. 

“No way,” she says as she pushes him in the shoulder. “You made sausage rolls? First, the Tyrrell’s then the sausage rolls. Ben Solo, I’m beginning to think you’re an Anglophile.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.” He pulls out a chair for her at the dining room table and settles in next to her. “My interests are very specific. You see, there’s this girl and she’s very British and she’s very cute.” 

Rey can feel the blush creep from her chest to her cheeks.

“So, my google education is not because of a fascination with the UK, it’s because of my fascination with a certain foul-mouthed former resident of the UK.”

“My mouth really isn’t really that bad,” she starts.

Before she can finish her thought, his eyes dart from her eyes to her mouth and he interrupts. “You’re right. Your mouth is absolutely perfect.”

There’s a sudden silence between them as his eyes tell her there’s no confusion as to the meaning of his words. She’s been resisting stoking this fire between them for so long and right at this moment she decides to stop fighting. 

She bites her bottom lip. “You like my mouth?”

He groans. “Fuck, Rey. I love your mouth.”

“Language, Ben.”

He’s on her before she can say anything else. One hand cups her cheek and the other grabs the nape of her neck. He leans her head back and touches his forehead to hers. He’s here - so close, yet not close enough. She exhales softly.

“Can I taste it?” He whispers. 

His whispered words undo her. Her nipples harden and she presses her thighs tightly together as her pussy clenches at nothing. She thinks about all the things she’d like him to taste - all the places she wants his plush mouth to travel.

She opens her eyes and looks at him leaned against her. “Can you taste  _ what _ , Ben?”

Her question hits its mark. His breath hitches and his half lidded eyes go wide. “Well, I’d start with your mouth, but I’ll taste whatever you want me to, Rey.”

She leans up and closes the space between them. His lips are soft and full as they move across hers. She wants more. She needs something of him inside her right now, so she opens her mouth and his tongue slides deftly against hers. She nips his bottom lip with her teeth and the moan he lets out reverberates in her ears. She’ll do anything to hear that moan from him again. They both pause to catch their breaths. He traces the side of her cheek down to the hollow of her neck with his fingers sending goosebumps down her arms and another wave of want between her legs.

They’re both pulled from the moment as the kitchen timer beeps. 

“I’ve got to get those.”

“Oh, yes, don’t let me stop you. I want to see if you’re as skilled at cooking as you are at kissing.” 

He smiles.

He heads into the kitchen and as he pulls out the rolls to sets them to cool, she gets up to take a look around. “So, what does Ben Solo do when he’s not at home googling British pub foods?”

“Much to the dismay of my father and joy of my mother, I have a perfectly respectable job as a number cruncher.”

“Accountant?”

“Data analytics, actually. Anyway, it’s all really boring. That’s why I spend the entire day at work waiting until I can get home, crack open the old google machine and search for British specialities that might make you smile.”

She makes her way to the kitchen and eyes the sausage rolls. “I don’t care how hot they are. They smell amazing and I want one now.”

They sit at the table with fresh beers and warm food. She takes a bite of her roll and nods. “I am happy to report that your cooking skills and kissing skills are equally matched,” she says with a big toothy grin. “I am a lucky girl.”

After they finish their rolls, he grabs her hand to get her attention. Her fingers open so he can thread his inside. The room falls silent again, while he looks at her. 

“I like you, Rey.”

“You had a funny way of showing it.”

“I think having Han and Leia as my example of a romantic relationship might have warped me in more ways than one,” he said laughing. “You should see those two go at it.”

“You’ve liked me since when?”

“Honestly, probably since the first day. You called me out so easily and it intrigued me, I guess. Also, I’ve never had someone call me an arse before and maybe it kind of turned me on,” he says jokingly. 

She laughs and softly kicks his leg with her foot.

“But, seriously, I really started to want to try to be better for you after that day in Lando’s office. You didn’t know much about me aside from how frustrating I can be and you still tried to protect me. It was sweet.” He brings her hand up to his mouth and presses a chaste kiss against it. 

“This makes three times we’ve hung out without jabbing at each other. I dare say, this whole thing is starting to feel nice,” she says.

“So,” he starts, “I was wondering if you’d like to go to the party as my date. We can dance and maybe you’ll let me kiss you again and hopefully when I beat you, you won’t hold it against me.”

“Yes, to the dancing. And, definitely, yes to the kissing. No, to you beating me. It is not going to go the way you think, Solo. I wish you’d resign yourself to it, because I don’t want to spend Halloween night picking up the tattered pieces of your fragile ego when I could be doing  _ much _ better things with my hands.”

“You really have to stop saying things like that, Rey. I’m trying to be on my best behavior here.”

“I’ll stop saying things like that when you stop whispering in my ear. I have to change my panties every time you do it.”

“Dammit, Rey!”

She laughs. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’ll stop. Anyway, now that you’ve fed me and thoroughly ravished my mouth, I should probably be headed out.” She kisses his hand back before she stands.

“So, you eat my food and use my mouth and then leave. How rude.” He grabs her coat from the closet and helps her slip it on.

Now, it’s her turn to smirk. “You did say you were trying to be on your best behavior. Well, so am I. Also, I think we should save the really fun stuff for after I trounce you. Wouldn’t want you going soft on me because you can’t stop thinking about how good it feels inside me.” 

She hears his sharp inhalation behind her as she makes her way out the door. She turns around to look at him in the doorway. He holds his breath for just a few seconds. “Seriously, Rey, your mouth…”

“My mouth is perfect, remember. You said so yourself.” She leans in and plants a soft kiss on the corner of his lips. “See you in the courtyard on Halloween,” she calls while walking down the hallway. “Practice your graceful loser face. You’re going to need it, Solo!”

She rounds the corner with the biggest smile on her face.


	6. And The Winner Is...

Rey is ready. Her costume is finished, her hair is in curlers and she’s putting the finishing touches on her display. All day her mind has been half occupied with decorating and half remembering what Ben’s mouth felt like when they kissed.  _ Get it together, Rey. _ She debates going over to his apartment to check out what he’s up to, but she’s recently resolved to fly blind and hope her display wins on merit alone - no checking out what he’s done. She figures Ben might be feeling similarly because she’s been out decorating all day and she hasn’t seen him once. 

There has been a flurry of other activity outside today. Lando was not kidding when he said this party was a big deal. There have been crews putting together a stage and dance floor. There’s a whole spooky looking bar that’s been erected and elaborately decorated banquet tables and small trick or treat stations now dot the courtyard. It really has been completely transformed.

She heads inside to put on her costume and set her hair. Her halloween display was based on a haunted archeological dig, complete with columns, a life size mummy and a sarcophagus she made from an old armoire that someone tossed. In keeping with her display theme, she’s going as Marion Ravenwood from Raiders of the Lost Ark. Her hair is curled, her makeup done and her red pants make her ass look amazing. The only thing that could set the ensemble off more would be a little stuffed capuchin monkey.

She heads out to her patio and double checks her display. It looks perfect. She locks up and heads out to the party.

Rey is walking through the crowd keeping an eye out for anyone tall. Keeping an eye out for Ben doesn’t really do her any good because Ben could look nothing like Ben right now. She’s seriously impressed by the effort people have put into their costumes. She’s been to a couple costume parties over the years and half the time people are in plain clothes with a pair of fuzzy ears or they’re wearing a box of cereal with a fake knife through it. Seems the “cereal” killer costume never goes out of vogue. At this party, however, not a box of cereal in sight. 

She’s just about to head towards the bar when someone touches her arm. She turns and there is Lando. He’s sporting a magnificent black cape and a sinister pair of fangs. “Dracula, I presume?” Rey says with a smile. 

“Precisely. He never ages, has an active nightlife and dons a cape - that’s my kind of guy. I can never turn down the chance to wear a good cape. It might surprise you how many of these things I’ve got in my closet.”

“Actually, it doesn’t surprise me at all,” she says with a smile.

“That predictable, eh? What can I say, I like my flair,” he says with a flourish of his cape.

“So, you looking for Ben?”

She looks at him surprised. “How did you know?”

“The situation in my office was a clue, plus I’m friends with his parents, so what he tells them, they tell me.”

“Lando!” someone calls from the stage.

“Well, duty calls. If you’re looking for Ben I saw him near the bar earlier.”

“Thanks, Lando.”

Rey turns and heads toward the bar. She’s looks around but doesn’t see him. Thinking maybe they’re walking around missing each other, she decides to take a seat and wait a little bit. Suddenly, she hears a familiar voice right behind her. “Hello, Marion.” Rey looks straight in front of her at the backdrop behind the bartender and sees the silhouette of that iconic fedora. Her breath hitches. She absolutely can’t believe it. She turns around and sees him standing there. “Indiana Jones,” she says with a big toothy grin. Standing in front of her is Ben, looking the part, down to the whip and, unlike her, he’s even remembered the stuffed monkey that sits perched on his shoulder. “What the hell, Ben Solo? Are you stalking me or something?” 

He grabs a seat next to her and presses a kiss to her cheek. “No stalking, I swear, but I’m not going to lie, Rey. Us dressed like this feels like some kind of good omen or something. And one thing is for sure, between this and Young Frankenstein, we both have excellent taste in movies.” 

He holds out a hand. “Dance with me?” 

She takes it and they head to the dancefloor. After a Monster Mash and Love Potion No. 9 remix, they dance to Thriller and Werewolves of London before they head back to one of the banquet tables to catch their breath. They lean in close to hear each other over the music. “So, why Marion, Rey? I can’t say it’s a costume I’ve ever seen before.”

“Well, Marion is tough and smart and feisty. It also goes with my display. I did a haunted archeological dig. What’d you end up doing?”

“I went with cursed pirate ship.”

“Excellent choice. Pirates are a classic. I’ll show you mine if you show me yours,” she says with a raised eyebrow.

“Ladies, first.” He grabs her hand and they head towards Rey’s.

When they get to her patio, he loves it. “This is amazing. Is that sarcophagus actually made of wood?” She nods. “Unbelievable. I hate to say it, but you may actually have me beat.”

They walk to Ben’s place hand in hand. His patio display is incredible. There’s a little mast section of what looks like a small old pirate ship with a skeleton pirate in the crow’s nest. It’s the perfect mix of ethereal and spooky. “Oh, my goodness Ben, this is fantastic! Where did you get the replica of the mast?” 

“My dad and I worked on it together. It’s all styrofoam and paper mache.” 

“You actually made that!? That is some great work. I was sincerely hoping to wipe the floor with you, but outside of cooking and kissing, I’ve found another thing you excel in.”

He tips his fedora. “Why, thank you, Rey.”

They head back before the winner is announced and grab a couple seats at one of the tables. He slides his arms around her shoulders. Rey is replaying something in her mind from earlier. She turns to ask him a question, but hesitates. “I can see the wheels turning, Rey. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know if I should say anything.”

“What’s wrong?” He asks with concern on his face.

“Oh, there’s nothing wrong. It’s just I was looking for you at the party earlier and I ran into Lando. He somehow knew I was looking for you and when I asked him how, he mentioned he was friends with your parents and he said whatever you tell them, they’ll tell him.”

A blush blooms from his collarbone to his ears.

She nudges him with her shoulder. “That means you must have said something to your parents about me.”

“Okay, so I may have told them about our run-ins.” He shrugs.

“You didn’t!”

“I did.”

“Oh, my god, Ben. What an excellent first impression they must have of me.”

“Are you kidding? They already like you. My mother laughed so hard she literally snorted when I told her you called me a horse’s arse. And my dad wanted to disown me and adopt you as soon as I told him what you do for a living. He likes people who work with their hands.”

He leans in and holds both her hands. “They noticed a change in me and asked me about it. I was honest. These last few weeks have been the most exciting I’ve had in years. I haven’t focused on anything but work in a long time, but that was because I had nothing outside of work to think about. Now, all I can think about is things like why you Brits take all that time to make Scotch eggs when you can just eat soft boiled eggs with a side of sausage.”

She laughs. “Scotch eggs are battered and fried, Ben. I don’t even know how you can question the superiority. I’ll also have you know I make an excellent Scotch egg  _ and _ if you keep saying sweet things like that to me, maybe you’ll wake up to some tomorrow morning.” 

He takes her hands and presses them flat against his chest. She can feel how fast his heart is racing under her palm. “Only you could make me this excited about Scotch eggs,” he says with a smile.

Suddenly, the music stops and the crowd quiets. When Lando starts making his way onto the stage, the crowd cheers.

Ben grabs her hand. “The moment of truth.”

“Well, everyone, all good things must come to an end and as we close out the night, we have one more point of business to attend to. I’d like to thank everyone who came out to celebrate tonight. I’d also like to extend a special thanks to the residents that have decorated their outdoor spaces and made Bright Tree a fun and festive place for Halloween. Our residents have displayed their talent once again and have blown the judges away. It was a very close competition, but as always there must be a winner. Please join me in giving a Bright Tree round of applause to the winner of this year’s contest - Miss Rey Johnson. Come on up here and get your trophy, Rey!”

Ben squeezes her hand, gives her a kiss on her cheek and sends her on her way. 

Rey comes back down from the stage with trophy in hand. She sets in on the table right next to Ben. “I’m going to try really hard not to gloat. I promise.”

“Seems like you’re already doing an awful job,” he laughs.

“Congratulations, Rey. It was a well deserved win.” 

“Well, I’ve got to put my wonderful trophy up on my mantle. Want to join me for a nightcap?”

“Lead the way.” She grabs his hand and they walk back to her place. “Is that thing real?” She says pointing to the whip on his side. 

“No, its a prop. You kept talking about how you were going to  _ whip _ me and it made me nervous to bring the real thing around you.” He gives her a big smile.

“Probably a smart move, Solo.”

“Well, now I’m just enticed.”

Rey laughs. 

They get to her door, she unlocks it and he follows her inside. She puts her trophy on the mantle and turns back to face him. ‘You want a drink?”

“No, I’m good.”

“Good.” She steps up to him and he grabs her hips to pull her close. 

“You promised me dancing and I got that. You also promised me kissing, Ben.” She crashes her lips into his with such intensity, he staggers. It’s an amalgam of lust and tongue and teeth. She moans as he moves his lips from her mouth to her neck. She grabs his broad shoulders and he lifts her up so she can wrap her legs around his waist. She can feel his cock straining his pants and she rubs herself against him finally getting friction where she needs it. 

“Couch,” she says in between kisses. 

He walks over and sits on the couch with her still straddling his hips. She can get better leverage here and she starts working her pussy against the bulge in his pants with abandon. She’s desperate to come. It’s been so long since she’s done anything like this, that she’s already so close. Every time she slides against him he lets out small moans which only serve to increase her need for that feeling of friction. 

“God, Rey, I can feel how wet you are.”

Suddenly, he grabs her hips and stops her movement. She can’t hold in the small whine she lets out at the loss of friction. He grabs her arms and pulls her in close to him. He whispers in her ear, “Can I taste it, Rey?” 

Her whole body shudders and with her pressed against him, he feels every vibration. 

“Fuck, Ben. Please. Please taste it.”

He lifts her off his lap and sits her on the couch. He kneels on the ground in between her legs and pulls off her shoes and red pants. She remembers how well he used his tongue in her mouth when he kissed her and the thought of him doing that to her clit has her literally shaking with anticipation. 

“Rey, you’re trembling.” She can hear the question in his voice and she reassures him, “Ben, please. I just want to feel you on me.” 

He spreads her thighs with his hands. “Leave them open for me, sweetheart.” He slowly glides two fingers through her folds under her drenched panties. He rubs a few languid circles around her clit and Rey moans. His fingers are wet with her and he brings them up to his mouth and sucks. “Rey, you taste so good.” 

“I’m so wet for you, Ben. I’ve been thinking about your soft mouth on my clit since you first kissed me.”

Her words cause a frenzy. He groans and before she’s even finished her thought, Ben is pulling her wet panties off her. His tongue starts at her clit, swirling against the firm nub. He moves down to her entrance. His tongue enters her and Rey cants her hips to give him a better angle. His tongue fucks in and out of her and Rey’s hands fly into his hair. 

He moves his focus back on where she needs him the most. His tongue glides up to her clit as he begins to slide a finger in and out of her. Rey is so close to falling apart. “Fuck Ben, don’t stop. God, that feels so good.” He slides in a second finger and as he pulls his fingers in and out he curls them upwards. The soft look in his eyes when she looks down at him belies the ferocity with which he is working her pussy. That look tugs at something inside of her. His eyes, his tongue, his fingers they’re dragging something primal out of her. “Oh, god. I’m going to come, Ben.” She completely comes undone when he sucks her clit into his mouth and rolls his tongue against it. Tremors ripple through her body. Her eyes snap shut and all she sees is flashes of light. She lets out a guttural moan and reflexively closes her thighs around his head. Seconds later her legs lose all tension and they fall open as she starts to come down from her high. 

The room is silent as Ben lays kisses on her hips and stomach. She pulls him up for a soft kiss. He lays his forehead against her chest. Her heart is still racing. 

They stay quiet like this until her heart beat starts to slow and her brain somehow remembers how to form words. 

“Ben, I don’t even know what to say.”

“Just say, I’ve earned some Scotch eggs in the morning,” he jokes.

“God, Solo. You’re impossible.” She lifts his head up to look him in the eyes. “It’s your turn. Please take me to bed.” 

He lifts her and carries her into the bedroom. He sets her down and she starts unbuttoning his shirt. She leans up and licks and nips across the collar bone that’s been teasing her all night. She pushes his shirt off and spends time caressing and admiring the planes of his broad shoulders and chest. She traces her fingers across his abs and travels down to the button on his khakis. 

He grabs her hands before she can unbutton them.

“Rey, I don’t think I’m going to last long. It’s been a long time since I’ve done this and I almost came out there just from hearing you come.”

“It’s okay, Ben. We have all night. Right now, I just want to make you come with my mouth like you made me come with yours.” One hand grabs him over his pants and she uses her other to pull him down by his shoulders. She leans up and whispers in his ear “Can I taste it, Ben?” She can feel his cock twitch when she says it.

He swallows hard and nods in answer to her question. She pulls off her blouse and removes her bra. His hands come up and his thumbs roll against her hard nipples. He leans in and takes one in his mouth. Rey arches her back toward the warmth of his mouth. He sucks and laves it with his tongue while she unbuttons his pants. He helps her take off his pants and boxers. He finally stands bare before her. His cock is huge and hard and already leaking. Her head is suddenly swimming with want and nerves. 

Rey licks her hand and reaches down to make slow deliberate strokes along his length. She stops to push him to sit down on the bed, while she moves to kneel between his open legs. She wraps her mouth around the head of his cock and slowly starts to move downward. She sucks the length of him that she can comfortably take in her mouth and works the rest with her hands. He moves his hand to her hair, but he doesn’t push her beyond her limits. She controls and depth and pace. “Fuck, Rey. Your mouth feels so good.” His breath is getting more ragged and his moans louder. The cues she hears from his body that she’s doing good for him - that she’s pleasing him - spur her on. She starts sucking faster and taking him deeper. “Rey, I’m going to come.” She continues to suck and further test the limits of how far she can take him into her. The only sounds in the room are Ben’s moans and the lurid squelching as her mouth works his cock. His hand tightens in her hair when his body shudders as he fills her mouth with his come. She swallows as he pulls her up to sit in his lap. She whispers in his ear, “You taste so good, Ben.” 

“Fuck, Rey. You’re incredible.”

They make their way to the top of the bed and Rey lays her head in the crook of his shoulder. His arm is wrapped around her and he’s pressing soft kisses into the top of her head. 

“So, I spent the entire day decorating for my favorite holiday, I went to a costume party with an amazing guy, I won a prize for something I made with my own hands, you said your parents already like me and then you gave me the best orgasm of my life.” She looks up and smiles at him. “Ben, today was a perfect day.”

He presses his lips against hers. “Rey, I’m just happy I could be a part of it. I hope maybe we can make some more perfect days.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may eventually add a morning-after epilogue. Also, I'll be using these same characters in future fics.


End file.
